


Flying Babies

by FallingArtist



Series: Family Life ~ Raylla [1]
Category: Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem
Genre: Abigail is the stern aunt, Babies, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Flying, Raylla are a family, Raylla's child is named after Anacostia, Tally is the playful aunt, this all came from a crack chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Sneak peek into the family life of our favourite witches.Raylla have a child.Just some cute fluff.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven/Glory Moffett
Series: Family Life ~ Raylla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687252
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	Flying Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in forever, but this show is the perfect inspiration! Raylla is on the way to be my new otp!

Tally woke up in the best of moods, she made breakfast for two and then went to check her phone, waiting for her lover to wake up. 

She had a few texts from Gerit and Libba, and over 40 messages from the ‘My Witches’ group chat. 

Gerit had sent a few memes overnight, but the messages from Libba were all caps first telling her to check the group chat and then that “you better get your ass over there!” 

She went to open the group chat, but just then a kiss was placed on her shoulder and arms surrounded her. She put her phone down and turned to kiss her wife goodmorning. 

Tally’s phone started to go off with new messages, but she ignored it and pushed Glory back into the mattress instead, giggling happily. 

They were interrupted from making out by Glory’s phone ringing on the bedside table, the vibration making it sound louder than it was. 

Glory laughed at Tally’s pout before she accepted the call and immediately furrowed her brows trying to understand what Libba was saying. 

Once she hung up, she turned to Tally with a confused and half worried expression. 

“I think we should head over to Raelle’s.” 

As soon as they reached the drive in to the house, they could hear yelling, and they both started running in its direction. They got to the back garden and saw Abigail shouting up at the sky, while Libba was sitting at the picnic table with a glass of wine. 

Libba was laughing, so Tally and Glory slowed their run and approached less worriedly. 

“What is going on?” 

Libba pointed at the trees, “Raelle and Scylla decided to take the little one for a mid-air ride.” 

They looked over at Abigail again and this time they noticed that they could also make out Raelle and Scylla floating in the air among the trees. 

Tally jogged over to them, Abigail still yelling profanities. As she got closer, she could see that Scylla was holding the child by her little hands and letting her float a few inches from her mother’s body. Meanwhile, Raelle was showing off some acrobatic moves to entertain little Ana. 

“Abigail, language!” was the first thing Tally said as she stopped to stand at her friend’s side. 

“Are you fuck-” 

Tally slapped her arm, “Watch it!” 

“Are you kidding me right now?? Language?!? That’s what you’ve got to say??” 

“Well, yes, Ana already repeats everything you say.” 

It was true, half of little Ana’s vocabulary were random military terms that Abigail would teach her.

Abigail huffed in disbelief, but Tally was already turned away and looking up at the family suspended in the air with a concerned expression. 

“Guys, this doesn’t look safe! What were you thinking??” 

Raelle and Scylla both looked down, noticing Tally for the first time. Before either of them could say anything, though, Ana started screaming enthusiastically. 

“Auntie Tally!! Auntie Tally up!! Up!” 

Tally’s look softened and she waved at the little girl, “Hi sweetie! What are you doing up there?” 

“Momma said momma and mommy fly, Ana wants fly!” 

Abigail brought a hand up to massage her forehead. “See why I’m yelling?” 

She then turned her face upward again and shouted, “Those two are the most irresponsible parents!” 

Raelle and Ana both laughed, Ana clapping her hands together as if Aunty Abi had said the funniest thing in the world. Scylla just smiled at her girls and shot back, “Didn’t take you for a coward, High Atlantic!” 

Abigail was already shouting more insults up in the air, but she turned to glare at Tally when she chuckled. 

“I’m sorry,” Tally held up her hands, “it’s funny when she calls you that.” 

Ignoring Abigail’s death glare, Tally resumed looking up in mild concern, moving a little to try and stay below Ana in case the salva’s effect suddenly ran out. 

“Hey, Tally, join us!” 

Tally looked over to Raelle to see her throw a little metal box of salva at her feet. She picked it up, observing it with a conflicted face. 

“No! You three come down right now!” Abigail yelled back. 

But when she turned and noticed Tally’s expression her eyes went wide and she raised up a finger, “Don’t you dare!” 

Tally looked at her, then up at Raelle, then back to Abigail, then up at Ana still calling her name excitedly. 

“Tally.” 

She grimaced at Abigail’s warning tone then opened the little box, staring at the little translucent stars. 

“Tally, I will make you regret this.” 

“Auntie Tally, up!!” 

“Come on, Tal, you know you want to!” 

Abigail kept threatening her, Raelle and Ana kept cheering her on, and Scylla started laughing. Tally looked back at Glory, who had stopped at the table with Libba, but she only offered a shrug. 

Libba raised her glass at her, “Go for it, Tally! Show the Wicked Witch how to have fun!” 

“You’re gonna pay for this, Dumb Noodling Nay Nay Horse!!” 

Ana started giggling uncontrollably at the weird insult, and Scylla had to adjust her hold on her so the child wouldn’t float away from her with how she was kicking the air with her little feet. 

Tally laughed at the bickering and took out a star of salva. 

“No.” 

“Yes!” 

“Tally, don’t!” 

“Tally, do!” 

“Raelle, shut up!” 

“Abigail, go eat your girlfriend!” 

“Raelle! The child is right there!” Tally intervened. 

“She is not my girlfriend!” 

“Yeah, I’m her incredibly well-kept dirty secret!” came the sarcastic response from Libba. 

“Both of you, shut up!” 

Finally, Tally brought the salva up to her neck and soon she was floating in the air, rising up to meet her favourite niece with open arms. 

Ana basically threw herself into Tally’s arms and Scylla laughed, following her daughter’s movements to make sure she got into their friend’s arms safely. 

She then joined Raelle, pulling her in for a kiss before they turned to look at Ana and Tally exchanging mid-air cuddles with huge smiles on their faces. 

“Relax, High and Mighty, it’s safe,” Scylla looked down at Abigail and winked at the girl that she once couldn’t stand the sight of. 

Abigail just started shouting at them again, trying to ignore Ana’s excitement afraid it would make her want to join the idiocy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know, I put everyone in a wlw relationship. Just working with what we've seen so far, might write Abigail and Tally with their future bfs when we see them on the show. 
> 
> Anyway, this came out of some crack ideas in a group chat, and I had to write it because this show deserves so many fanfictions! Hope you had fun reading it!  
> And if you wanna interact with other fans, come on Twitter, we're a chaotic but friendly bunch! 
> 
> Characters are not mine, all credit for that goes to the amazing show that is Motherland: Fort Salem. Go watch it!!


End file.
